Kill Jaken act 1
by the devil of heaven
Summary: the title says everything.


Hey long time no see

It would seem that it took for me for ever to write again but unfortunately it's not an update for the story you wanted.

But this one shot was not letting me sleep peacefully so enjoy here it goes

* * *

Kill Jaken act 1:

By: the devil of heaven

It was night in the western palace the moon was high in the sky making the only light around with the stars. Everyone is preparing to go to sleep preparing their clothes for tomorrow. Kagome was sitting on the bed reading her favorite book while Sesshoumaru entered the room.

"So how was your day?" She asked him.

"Ok I guess."

"Is that so?"

Sesshoumaru got rid of his clothes and climbed on thebed taking kagome into his hands and kissing her deeply. "Ok now it's perfect." He said and smiled. Kagome laughed a little and turned in his arms and blew the candle making them fall asleep in each others arms. The strange part is that in their dreams the sleep on a king sized bed a sleep in each others arms dreaming the same while in their dream their dreaming the same, and it goes on and on. Till five in the morning when they hear loud banging at the door making every image disappear. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and growled deep in his throat. "Wake up stupid slaves." Sesshoumaru gets out of the bed puts his pants and opens the door seeing Jaken lord of the west waking them. He noticed that he forgot his staff. 'Ohh that's going to be fun.' He smirked evilly. Kagome and him stood next to each other while Jaken told them what they're going to do today. "Ok and you girl tonight will pleasure lord koga in his chambers." Sesshoumarus eyes began bleeding red he took Jaken by the collar and tied him to the end of the bed and began torturing him by his poison whip making Jaken scream with pain each time. "My WIFE is not going to bed anybody but me!" He growled. "Ok enough time playing time to die." He laughed evilly Kagome hugged him from behind and kissed his shoulder. "Sessho don't kill him." Sesshoumarus eyes softened. 'She never saw killing. It better not to kill him or she would have nightmares.' He turned around and hugged her. "For you my love I won't do it." He said softly and kissed her forehead.

"Werry well bitch. As a reward you'll get the honor to pleasure me in my chambers tonight. "EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! Ok you can kill him." She said while hiding behind his back. Sesshoumarus eyes bled red. He ripped every part of him with his claws with angry look.

"OK CUT!"

Kagome walked of the stage to her changing room while Sesshoumaru walked to his. "Sesshoumaru!" He heard shippo yell and he stopped walking. "What do you want shippo?" he asked Shippo glared at him taking the green mask of Jaken off revealing a Childs face with red hair. "You could have been a little gentler with me." He said while patted his back. Sesshoumaru laughed and patted his head. "Sorry kiddo." He laughed then kneeled by him. "Hey could you make Miroku let us go home early? I wanted to ask your sister out." He whispered into his ear. "Sure" Shippo smiled knowing how long kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to ask her out. Sesshoumaru smiled and went to her dressing room and knocked the door. "Come in" He heard and opened the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him and sat on the chair when he saw Kagomes shadow changing. He smiled and stood getting a nice idea. He waked behind the screen and saw her in her bra while searched her shirt. Sesshoumaru took the shirt and hugged her from behind. "Hey babe. Looking for this?" He said in his sexy voice. Kagome laughed took the shirt and took his hand of her. She put the shirt on. "Hey Sessho what are you doing here."

Sesshoumaru smiled and took her into his arms. "Well I got tickets for the new movie and I wanted to take you." Kagome opened her mouth but Sesshoumaru continued. "and I won't take no for and answer." Kagome laughed. "Sure let's go" She smiled as they went out of the changing room. "Hey Miroku me and Sessho are leaving early bye." She said as they went out of the building for their date.

-End-

* * *

Ok I hope you enjoyed it.

Ohh and I got two good news.

I'm continuing "friends or lovers." And there are three chapters left so till the end of the week I'll finish the story and will update.

And tomorrow is my B-day weeee!

OK R&R

Bye bye


End file.
